The main purpose of this project is to prepare a variety of L-3'-amino nucleosides and nucleotides which may inhibit protein synthesis and may be used as anticancer agents as well as biochemical tools for studying numerous reactions with partially purified enzymes. During the current year the syntheses of the key intermediate have been already accomplished. The syntheses of the desired compounds have been and will be carried out in our laboratories. Some of these compounds have been submitted to the Drug Development Branch, Drug Research and Development, Chemotherapy, National Cancer Institute for antitumor screening.